Daddy, I'm bleeding!
by Tealz
Summary: Edward was alone with Nessie, when something unexpected happened. Without Bella, what will Edward do?
1. Bleeding

**Hey everyone, this is my very first fanfic. Edward being a cute Dad in a reversed situation. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

"Daddy, my tummy hurts" my little Nessie said, rubbing her belly. I reached out and placed my cold hand on it. "Better?" she nodded, and leaned against my chest again.

It was a normal day as always. Bella had been dragged to the shopping mall kicking and screaming by Alice and Rosalie, of course. Jasper, Emmett and Jacob -yeah, that dog's still here after all- had finally stopped drooling over the latest Wii game, and got their ass up from the couch to go buy it. Carlisle, no need to say, was busy with his patients. Esme was now at the art exhibition in Seattle. So that left me and Nessie in the house, having nothing to do beside cuddling on the couch and watched TV.

Technically, my baby girl was three years old, however, she appeared to be a graceful adolescent 13 and was even smarter than children at the same age. Watching her grew up more and more each day, I was half-proud, half-scared. Scared that she may not need me anymore once she had grown up into a beautiful, intelligent woman and can stand on her own. However, for now, I would enjoy being my baby girl's personal hero, as she once called me, humming for her to sleep, comforting her and scaring the bad guys away… And she would always be Daddy's little girl.

"I have to go to the bathroom Daddy" Nessie said with an annoyed expression while getting up.

I kept watching the music show that was being played on the screen. They were performing a new song. Something like…_Rap_? _What happened to music now a day? Just a single voice babbling through drum beats without any real melody, and they called that music_? I sighed and turned off the TV.

"DADDY!" I almost fell off the couch as Renesmee's bloodcurdling scream penetrated my sensitive ears. Frantically, I ran as fast as I could toward the bathroom door and reached it in a blink.

"Ness, what's wrong?" I shouted over the door.

Then I smelled it. _Blood._

I was on the verge of bursting through the door and knocking it off during the process when she spoke again with a scared, shaking voice "Dad, I'm bleeding!"

"I know honey, are you hurt? What's wrong? You cut yourself? Can I get in?" I asked anxiously

"I don't know. There's blood in the toilet!" My little girl sounded even scarer.

"Let me i…" I stopped as soon as I took another breath. Wait a minute…This smell was like _dead blood_, and I was a little confused of the familiarity. Hey, Bella's blood once smelled like this before…

Oh._Oh_.

For the love of God, why did the day I was alone with my daughter have to be the day she first had got her _period_ ?

**Chapter 2's finished. Review if you like this chapter!**


	2. Explanation

**Here's chapter 2!**

**BPOV**

"Alice, can we go home now? We have been going to 24 stores and trying 528 outfits the whole day!" I made a face. Seriously, a human would have passed out right now after this life-draining shopping trip. Which seemed like wasn't going to be ended until Alice and Rose had drained their credit card off completely. I was missing Nessie and Edward. Speaking of Ness, I had been having strange feeling about her recently. Like I was expecting something to happen but didn't remember it…

My phone suddenly rang_. Edward._

"Edward?" I answered.

"_Bella, you have to come home right now, FAST! Srcew Alice and Rose! I-I don't know what to do!"_ Then he burst out a string of "Help me" as if those two words were his life support.

"Edward, calm down! What happened?"

"_Renesmee's having her first period! What do I have to do?_" I could hear Renesmee's loud sobs in the background. Damn it! What kind of mother am I to forget that her daughter should be having her periods soon? And then left my poor husband behind to deal with her first time! Bella, didn't you used to be a teenage girl? Shit, shit, _shit _!

"Stay wherever you're and try to comfort her. I'm on the way!" I shut my phone and shove it roughly in my bag.

"Alice…." I was cut off by Alice shoving a bag of Tampon in my hand. "Take my Porche, hurry!"

"Thanks" was all what I could say while running painfully slow with the fastest human speed toward the yellow car…

**EPOV**

Shit, I had never sworn this much in my entire life.

"Daddy, what do I have to do?" To make the situation more perfect than it already had, my daughter started sobbing loudly in the bathroom.

_I am asking myself that question my dear_.

Okay, first she was confusing about what was happening so I had to explain it to her.

"Um, Nessie. Calm down honey, listen to me. I'm going to explain it now. Um…uh…_where were my biology knowledge when I need it?..._You're starting to menstruate…the menstrual cycle is a series of physiological changes that can occur in fertile female… _God no, I sounds like Wikipedia!_

"I don't understand. What's wrong with me? Am I a freak? You and Mom probably won't love me anymore if I am a freak" she started crying all over again_. Fuck._

"No baby, you're not a freak. This happens to every normal female. And we will always love you sweetie, no matter what you are." I told her.

_Now try again the explanation, you know-it-all dumbass!_

"Okay, I'll try to explain it in a more simple way. When you reach a…certain age, um…your body will start developing until it reaches an adult female's body. You'll have periods, which is an dead-blood-dumping process from your…uh…tummy to… to…outside your body. Yeah, that's exactly what was happening."

"Then how can I stop it now?" my intelligent daughter asked.

"Um…I honestly don't know honey" _I'm telling you the truth baby._

_No, no, no, no…Don't cry! Don't cry!_

She cried. Again.

**Don't worry, this is not the end. Chapter 3 in-coming! Will Bella make it in time?**

**Review!**


	3. Daddy's little girl

**Chapter 3!**

**EPOV**

"Please Nessie, I'm right here, don't cry, don't cry baby!" Fifteen minutes had passed, and I was still stuck outside that awful bathroom. It is getting harder to make her listen to me.

"I'm so scared Daddy!" I sighed "I want Jacob!" I froze.

_She wants that disgusting dog with her during her first period?_

"Nessie, if I tell you stories about Jacob, will you wait for Mommy to get home?" _My last chance is here, I can't lose it._

"Okay" perfect, she had stopped crying.

"Okay, Jacob doesn't know where Iran is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know where Egypt, Sweden, Mongolia or Spain is either."

"He doesn't know where SPAIN is? He told me he was the best student in geography!"

_How dare you, you mutt?_

"He lied to me!" Renesmee sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Then she let out a sob.

No! Think Edward, think! Jacob, Jacob. Jacob? Jacob! In a desperate attempt to calm Nessie, I came up with the first thing in my mind.

"**Jacob wears Strawberry Shortcake boxers to day. With little pink hearts on it."**__

All the noises in the bathroom died off.

"What the _hell_ did you just say?" said Jacob seethed right behind me

"You scared the hell out of me, mutt!" Really, if I had a heart, it would miss a big beat right now.

"What happened to the mighty mind-reading God?"

"It's not time to argue, Nessie's having her first period"

"WHAT?" yelled Jasper and Emmett. Great, Ness, now you had three vampires and one werewolf stalking outside your bathroom.

"Wow, Nessie now you can try to have real babies instead of those fake ones you used to play with. Exciting?" Emmett's voice booming in the hall. I punched him in the face, sending him down the stairs and broke it. He jumped back on and flung himself at me. While I was tackled to the ground , Jasper said "Jacob, get your mind out of the gutter, you are disgusting me!"

I shoved Emmett aside immediately, and grabbed Jacob's neck, slamming him into the wall "Don't you dare having just a dirty thought about my baby girl…" I growled.

"STOP!"

Standing there was a really angry Bella with her eyes glowed dangerously, pointing a finger at us. _Thank God she's finally here!_

"Get DOWN!" a growl and all of us running down the living room like people who were stuck in a building with fire.

I fell down the couch and held my head. It had been a long time since I was tired like this. I know vampire couldn't be tired but after what had just happened, I wanted to lie down on my bed and stayed there forever. Wow, I had a Dad who was a freakin' doctor and a wife who used to be human, yet I couldn't deal with a time-of-the-month-activated girl, who was my daughter for crying out loud! I was such a loser. Nessie sure wouldn't need me anymore.

Alice and Rose were home now. As soon as she saw me, Alice sat down beside me and started rubbing my back.

"Even if you didn't handle the situation well, Edward, you did your best. That's the important thing." I just nodded.

Nessie finally went into the living room, a toothy smile brightened her beautiful face, even though her eyes were still red from crying, but she looked extremely happy. She ran into my lap and hugged me. I slightly patted her back.

"How's my girl?" she still had that smile on her face.

"I'm perfectly fine. I won't cry anymore Daddy, I'm a big girl now"

I looked at her face. Then I recalled her baby face three years ago. Along with it were memories. The feeling when I first held her, she was so small, so fragile in my big arms that all I wanted to do was holding her, protecting her from the world. And then the part watching her grew up. The first time she said "Daddy". A simple word became a thousand time more beautiful with her bell likes voice. Then when we played Barbie, she called me her hero for protecting her and the dolls. Hearing Renesmee said that, for the first time in my damned life, I felt like I belong with the good side, with heroes and light. If Bella helped me find my humanity, then Renesmee helped me find my goodness. They completed me. I was scared of losing any of them.

However, now I knew that I had to let Renesmee go, and saw her spreads her own wings. I couldn't always decide what was best for her.

"Thank you Daddy." my little angel whispered

"For what?"

"For always staying by my side." she kissed my cheek.

I will let her go.

Because I know she would always be Daddy's little girl.

Suddenly, Nessie looked at Jacob **"Jacob, are you wearing Strawberry Shortcake boxers?"**

_Oh yeah.._

**-THE END-**

**A/N **For those who had read my story when it was first published, I have changed it a bit. The changed part is the **bold** lines. Thank you for reading!


End file.
